


Birthdays and Broken Beds

by LoudandDangerous



Series: 26 drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Actually a little bit of plot, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Breaking the Bed, But not enough to make a full story, Coming In Pants, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wanted some cake and a keychain from a store in Times Square.</p><p>Steve got blindfolded, touched, gagged, fucked, humped and a broken bed.</p><p>So much for cake and keychains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Broken Beds

Back in Brooklyn, it had been about Steve on July 4th. No fireworks, balloons, cake or presents could stack up against the show Bucky put on in the bedroom. Now, Steve didn't expect too much with Bucky recovering from Hydra. To be honest, Steve didn't expect anything at all and he was right to. Bucky shouldn't have to worry about Steve in the state he was in. Bucky should be worrying about recovering properly.

 

Too bad he couldn't stand to leave his best friend alone on his birthday.

 

''We're gonna go watch fireworks." Then they were gone. No 'Happy Birthday' or 'You wanna come with us, Steve'?

 

Steve had his day planned: Eat leftover birthday cake from Clint's birthday, watch some TV, take care of Bucky and buy himself a keychain. It wasn't too much to ask for, so he didn't worry about informing the team. He'd started eating the birthday cake when he was blindfolded from his episode of Grey's Anatomy.

 

''Very funny, Bucky." He tired pulling up the blindfold but his hands were greeted with a metal hand, pushing them down. Steve chuckled quietly to himself as his hand were pulled above his hands and tied together. Unable to move, a pang of fear ran through his serum-infused blood. He was lifted from his position on the couch and tossed on a bed. The door creaked shut and the blinds were closed. "I'm confused…" His confusion was evident by the tone in his voice, but he was reduced to nothing but a whimper when Bucky met his lips with Steve's a long and powerful kiss. Bucky pushed Steve down on the bed, broke the kiss and left. Steve raid the blindfold, but was pushed down once more. "Bucky?" He questioned before his mouth was forced open and met with a gag. Bucky tied the strap around the back of Steve's blond locks.

 

There wasn't too much for Steve to focus on. The light smell of frosting in the air, the gag in his mouth and Bucky. Relying on his other senses for help, he realized just how bad he needed his sight. Bucky laid atop Steve, pressing himself on Steve and rubbing slowly. "Bucky…good god." Steve was flushed from his face to his chest, as Bucky began going faster. Steve couldn't even form words to describe the feeling. The bed shook as Bucky's body grinded against Steve's faster. Steve wasn't even sure he was going to survive another minute.

 

And he didn't.

 

He came with a loud groan around the gag, dirtying his sweatpants extensively. Bucky smiled, knowing Steve couldn't see, so he made him  _feel._ Bucky unclipped the gag from Steve and kissed him profusely, smiling against the blond's lips with each kiss. 

 

''Babe," Bucky whispered in Steve's ear, sending a shudder down his spine. ''These are  _far too dirty._ " The cold metal sliding across the waistband of Steve's sweatpants. ''Let's get rid of them…." The metal pressed into Steve's hot skin, sending yet another shiver down Steve's spine. ''Shall we?" Bucky didn't wait for an answer. He yanked down the pants and tossed them to the side. 

 

The pop of the lube cap was unmistakeable and if Steve had any say in what was happening, he'd have Bucky fuck him right there and then. But Bucky liked taking things slow. He liked drawing out the moment and making Steve wait; knowing that Steve hates waiting.

 

Bucky slicked up his fingers slowly, sliding one finger in. Steve inhaled sharply through his teeth and began panting once Bucky shoved a second. He scissored slowly, stretching Steve before pushing a third and thrusting them. Steve moaned, pleased that this was the first time they've done anything like this. In Brooklyn, Steve would've died from waiting. He would've had an asthma attack and died from anticipation. Now it was different. Steve could enjoy this without the possibility of dying.

 

Bucky dusted over Steve's prostate, making him whine with pleasure. 

 

''That's it…." Bucky whispered in Steve's ear. ''Go on. _Moan my name.''_ He shoved a fourth finger, Steve held in an orgasm. He rocked himself on Bucky's fingers before Bucky shoved him down. "I never said you could move" Bucky smirked as dragged his metal fingers along the flush of Steve' chest. Steve pursed his lips to prevent himself from spreading his load everywhere. Bucky raised an eyebrow, removing his fingers as Steve almost cried from pleasure and sadness of Bucky's reluctance to keep going. He kept the blindfold on, afraid that Bucky would keep him from coming if he dare lift the black fold from his eyes. The lube cap popped open once more, but Steve couldn't hear anything coming out. Instead, his legs were pushed up, bending. His feet flat on the bed as Bucky lined himself, lubed up and slid in Steve.

 

Steve gasped as his heart rate hitched. Bucky took Steve's tied hands and wrapped them around the top of the headboard. His thrusts increased as Steve pleaded, shaking the bed and the side table.

 

"Scream. My. Name." Bucky watched Steve fall apart and writhe under him. 

 

''Bucky…'' Steve moaned, trying to form words between loud gasps of pleasure and whines for more. Bucky stopped, still half way inside Steve and slowly pulled out. He watched Steve become confused and almost lift the blindfold. 

 

''You know my name, Steve." Bucky was shallow inside Steve, he knew Steve wanted more and he wasn't going to hesitate giving it to him. Steve's eyes opened to the darkness of the blindfold in realization.  _Holy Shit. He doesn't want to be called Bucky_ _…He wants to be called….._

 

''JAMES!" Steve shouted in agony from the forbidden pleasure. Bucky grinned and slammed back into him, the headboard shaking with Steve's body. It became loose before snapping off all together and falling over the back of the bed. It fell to the floor, but Steve didn't notice; if he did, he didn't care. He clutched a handful of sheets in replacement and continued screaming. He was about to go over the edge, ending up right where he was before. He came seconds after, riding out an orgasm as Bucky thrusted shallowly before filling Steve warmly with his come. Bucky took Steve's lips with his own in a sloppy kiss before pulling out and laying down next to Steve. 

 

He examined the broken headboard before peppering Steve's face with kisses and taking off the blindfold. Steve clutched the comforter and steadied his heart rate. He cuddled next to Bucky in the bed and buried his face in Bucky's chest. Bucky shoved his face in Steve's hair, inhaling the Strawberry scent.

 

''Happy Birthday." He whispered as Steve fell asleep in his chest.


End file.
